


Please, My Love

by AssortedHeroes



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Don't Read This, Gen, I'm Serious, I'm Sorry, Major Spoilers, Not A Fix-It, Other, Reader Has Powers, Soul Perception to be Precise, Spoilers, What Have I Done, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: After you help Loki set off Ragnarok, you're stranded in space, and some strange pirates come across you, you send out your thoughts to find the man you love.{Of A.}





	Please, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God, guys, if you haven't seen IW and don't want to be spoiled? FUCK OFF. This fic spoils like, the first ten minutes or so. I'm not messing around.

The group of six - they called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, whatever that meant - that had found you floating, alone and almost dead, had been nothing but kind to you. The green woman, Gamora, she'd brought you food as the human man named Peter wrapped you in dozens upon dozens of blankets. A large red man who became known as Drax had looked you up and down and proclaimed you a treasure, a being so lovely the gods must have made you themselves, while a creature that called himself Groot sneered on. 

Now you were huddled in the cockpit while they asked you questions - where were you from? How had you gotten so far from your home? Why did Asgard have to be destroyed? They were so simple, so easy, until the questions veered toward your love life. 

You weren't even sure how it happened. It must have been because of Mantis, the apparent empath who'd set a palm on your shoulder and noted the love in your heart for _someone_. 

You weighed your options. Tell, and risk their fear of the man who returned from apparent death again and again. Stay quiet, and get teased. 

You chose to spill. 

"His name is Loki. He's a prince, and kind of a liar, but...he can be amenable. Cordial." You smiled gently and looked at your lap. "When he's not causing mischief, he's very fun to be around. And sometimes, even when he _is_ doing it." 

Gamora nodded a few times. "I've heard of him. He tried to rule Terra." 

"Everyone thought he had died after he fell from the Bifrost, but then he came back...he came back with an army." You'd never been sure where the army had come from. It didn't matter to you, especially now that it was over and done with. 

"The Chitauri. He was working with Thanos." The ship went silent and cold. Thanos - a terrifying name, even without context. With your questioning look, Gamora sighed out a curse. "Thanos is...a very old, powerful being. When I was a child he took me from my home. Raised me, turned me into a warrior. He's killed a lot of people, destroyed so many worlds..." 

You could see Drax clench a fist. "He's after stones," the man said. "They have great power. We-" 

Quill rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "Besides Mantis, we all met when he was chasing one. Let me tell you, that thing was worth a _lot_ of money, but that wasn't why Ronan, crazy Kree dude, wanted it. Him and Thanos made a deal that if Ronan gave him the stone, he'd destroy Xandar, blah blah blah. We kicked some serious ass." 

"Right now the Nova Corps have it," said Gamora. "It should be safe with them, but Thanos already had ways to get the Infinity Stones." 

An idea sparked in you. You'd heard of some powerful objects, so maybe you could help. "Do you know what they do? I remember that when Loki invaded, he had a scepter that controlled some people's minds." 

Gamora nodded once more. "That would be the Mind Stone. Thanos had it. The one we had was the Power Stone. Then...the Time Stone, which was lost a long time ago. The Soul Stone is hidden somewhere. Nobody knows where." She frowned and tapped on her leg. "Asgard had two. The Reality Stone, the Aether, and the Tesseract. The Space Stone." 

"Loki has that. The Tesseract. He took it from Asgard's vaults before he...oh, no..." Your eyes widened, breath quickened, and everyone looked at you in worry. "He...if he's still alive..." 

You closed your eyes tightly and cast out your senses. Loki had a powerful soul, which meant it was very possible for you to find him. That familiar wavelength, far away but strong, surrounded by other Aesir - that was him! You felt a smile on your face as you called out. _Loki!_

_My love..._ His voice resonated within your mind and you got to your feet, the blankets around your shoulders falling to the ground. He was alive! He was alright! And judging by the surge of relief he'd sent out, he was glad that you were as well. 

_Loki, listen to me. The Tesseract. A man is after it, and he knows who you are. You need to hurry and move. I've met some people, they're very nice and they have a ship, so we can meet up-_

_Oh, my love...I'm so sorry._ You noticed that he sounded heartbroken, and despite his voice remaining calm...he was absolutely _terrified._ Your smile began to fade. 

_What..?_

An alarm sounded from the dashboard. A distress call. _"This is Asgard. We are being boarded by a warship. We have no weapons, we are at peace. Please, help us. Our location is..."_ It repeated over and over, and your heartbeat quickened. 

"They've been found," said a solemn Gamora. 

You let out a whimper. "No..." _Get out. Get away. Please, I can't lose you._

The prince, your love, your other half said your name, no louder than a whisper. _I love you._

There was a snapping sound, and you gasped, then collapsed with a broken sob. 

Mantis was there, hand on your shoulder, and she started to cry too. 

Quill stood and shook his head, heading to the pilot's seat. 

Drax seemed to understand what had just happened; he muttered a truly sincere-sounding apology. 

Though you couldn't see it, Gamora was looking on with sorrow in her gaze. 

All you could do was curl into a ball on the floor, shaking, panting, wailing. Your tears were everywhere. 

The ship began to move for the source of the distress signal, but you didn't care. You cared for nothing anymore. 

Loki, your Loki, the god of mischief, the prince of lies - he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ i'm sorry
> 
> at least it's written well hopefully i tried
> 
> if anyone wants me to write some fluffy loki without these goddamn feels please tell me


End file.
